


Post-War Enslavement

by DBR_Augary



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bulimia, Bulimic Narcissa, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, Feeding, Food Kink, Kinks, M/M, Non-Consensual Slavery, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Play, Post-War, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Slavery, Strangulation, Teasing, ddlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBR_Augary/pseuds/DBR_Augary
Summary: The supposed “Light Side” won the war by apprehending Voldemort. As a punishment for crimes committed; Death-Eaters had two options: Azkaban or enslavement. However, no one specified which type of enslavement. And the five that targeted that were quite shocked.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Ginny Weasley/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Master/slave - Relationship, Ron Weasley/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Meeting Their Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The “Light Side” isn’t as innocent as we all thought.

The “Light Side” won the wizarding war against Voldemort and his Death-Eaters when apprehending him. Harry has chosen not to kill him for one simple reason: It wouldn’t be as satisfying as knowing he was suffering in Azkaban. But the Ministry had other plans.

A deal was made saying that the Death-Eaters could avoid Azkaban by becoming a slave to one of the Order Members. Only five thought it sounded better than Azkaban. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Narcissa Black (now that she had divorced Lucius) and even Voldemort. They however, were not told what type of slave they would be.

As the mastermind behind his defeat, Albus Dumbledore was given Voldemort. He didn’t much like the snake like appearance he had and cast a spell that returned him to his sixteen year old hotness. Since he caught Voldemort, Harry Potter was allowed to pick his and chose Draco for reasons unknown. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were given their’s based on what they looked for in a slave. Hermione didn’t particularly want Narcissa to feel superior for being older and cast a charm that made her around two to three years younger than herself. 

And oh, this story is about to explain that no one is pure.

~•<•>•~

Voldemort had thought he would be an errand runner of sorts when he decided to be a slave, and he was partially right. Dumbledore did mainly just use him as an assistant or errand boy if you will, but after returning him to be sixteen years old Tom knew that wasn’t just it. 

Dumbledore seemed to like the idea of Tom in skirts or shorts but never actually touched the boy inappropriately. He didn’t really need to in his own opinion. 

Dumbledore would occasionally catch Tom moving his collar to itch the red skin underneath; only to be zapped and pull away wincing. The Ministry had insisted on the collars so that they wouldn’t misbehave, and depending on the action the would get something ranging from a small zap to a cruciatus curse level zap. Either way, it wasn’t ideal and annoying when the slaves neck got itchy and they went to scratch it or move the collar so it didn’t irritate the sensitive skin. Dumbledore did sympathise with the boy a little, bit he also remembered that this boy was a killer and deserved all the pain and suffering he got. 

Dumbledore gave Tom pet names like Little Python in order to make it clear that he was the one in charge while still keeping to his parselmouth side and love of snakes. He thought it was a nice gesture but Tom glared whenever the name was used to summon him. 

Dumbledore was by far one of the nicer masters.

~•<•>•~

Harry Potter. I’ll tell you this now, he was rather ruthless and seemed to enjoy his supposed revenge on Draco. Yeah sure, Draco had been a royal prat but surely he didn’t deserve everything he got as Harry’s slave. Things like food, clothes and speaking were privileges, not rights. Draco would cook, clean and do whatever else he was told before doing anything for himself. 

Draco was also very opposed to the collar around his neck because he would defy small things that all humans had the right to have a choice in only to get a zap stronger than should be legal. If Harry was being completely honest, he was intentionally trying to break the boy. Intentionally giving him tasks he knew the blonde would refuse before complying after being zapped. He told himself he was justified and that it wasn’t cruel, after all; Draco had gotten the dark mark and even attempted to kill Dumbledore. Of course, it failed when Snape came in and stood in front of the man. 

So there we go, Harry was fully within his right to be torturing Draco the way he did. Wasn’t he?

~•<•>•~

Hermione had been given Narcissa because she simply asked for whoever wasn’t the most stupid of the three. 

Hermione could arguably be seen as less cruel than she was to the girl because she did always ask if something was alright before doing it. Narcissa initially replied with no until she realised the collar would zap her for not doing what her master wanted. Hermione would still only do it if Narcissa agreed however, warning her and going gentle at first until she gave into her list and desire to fully own every part of the beautiful girl. Narcissa has acted slightly superior to Hermione at first as well until she turned her into a fifteen year old girl again. That Narcissa really disliked.

Eventually after Hermione had touched and kissed every part of the woman she wished for more of her to discover and explore but didn’t want her to be an adult again. So she instead tried coaxing her to eat more and gain a few. Narcissa obliged but would sneak off to vomit anything she disliked back up. She had been ridiculed by her family for her sweet tooth so it was only natural that she’d purge after eating anything sweet. Hermione still tries to get her to gain a few but can’t figure out why she doesn’t. 

Some mysteries are just too difficult to figure out by reading.

~•<•>•~

Theo was a stubborn slave to say the least. Pushing buttons, doing as little as possible and didn’t even try to make sex pleasurable for himself or Ron. That was until Ron honed any and all potions skills, asked Hermione for help and concocted a potion that would make Theo as dependant and loving as a five year old, with the mentality of a horny fifteen year old despite still being eighteen. 

Ron was quite pleased with himself and Theo became a puppet that wanted nothing more than to be controlled and loved by its master. Ron even went as far as to dress Theo like a five year old and feed him his food for him. A side affect of the potion was Theo became smaller, but Ron didn’t object and enjoyed being more than a head taller than the Slytherin. 

He didn’t really mistreat Theo, but he made him do all the chores and was harsh if he broke any rules or defied him, encoring the Master-Slave-Bond power he had over him. It wasn’t exactly the imperious curse because they were fully aware of what they were doing, but they couldn’t stop themselves and it was fully legal of registered with the Ministry. It was a trick not many used if they were nice and or wanted their slave to attempt to fight back, but Ron just couldn’t be bothered sometimes. Luckily he didn’t have to use it often.

i mean, you wouldn’t have to if you basically already had psychologically taken control of them without magic.

~•<•>•~

Ginny was nicer than her brother and his friends to Pansy. She sympathised with her situation and decided that despite all she had done she was still human and still deserved her rights. She would admit she did make suggestions but never actually commanded anything of her slave. Pansy was pretty compliant and surprised herself by actually enjoying having somewhere she felt safe. 

Pansy would occasionally indulge in Ginnys suggestions but did also frequently say she’d rather not without directly saying no. The collar had irritated her but she became so scared of the zapping sensation she stopped touching it. Ginny divides to cast a spell that padded the inner side so that it wasn’t so annoying and Pansy ran around doing whatever she could to thank the red head.

the two ended up being more like girlfriends than a master and slave but did remember that there was a Master-Slave-Bond forcing Pansy to stay and do as she was told. Although, it didn’t really seem all that forced.

Ginny was by a long shot the one that treated her slave the best out of all of them.


	2. Zapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say Draco was feeling a bit too disobedient for Harry’s liking.

Draco Malfoy was very stubborn, no doubt about it, and Harry has to admit he enjoyed breaking that stubborn nature of the blondes. 

For example, one day Harry decided to have some fun with the idea of pet play. He told - more demanded really - Draco to wear something of his masters choice that day while waiting in the living room with a recently purchased leash. At first, Draco said no before his collar zapped him with a slightly less than legal voltage and he submitted to wearing whatever embarrassing clothes his master had picked for him. And oh my, Draco really didn’t want to wear what he saw.

Draco saw a pair of white socks ending just above the knee with cat ears and a face near the top, a pink skirt that was definitely too short for him, a pink tank top ending just above the skirt with spaghetti straps, white fingerless gloves with a pink paw print on the palm, a headband with fake fluffy white cat ears and a fake fluffy white tail to attach to his skirt. There was no way in Hell, he would lower himself to wearing that. He wasn’t even provided with underwear for Merlins sake! He put a chair under the doorknob before feeling the collar around his neck zap him until he put the clothes on, still refusing to let anyone see him like that. After all, Harry never specified how long he had to wear the clothes.

After wearing it for about two minutes, he got dressed into some pants and a shirt before leaving. 

“I thought I told you to wear what I chose,” Harry said quietly.

”You did,” Draco replied, “And I wore the clothes, I just didn’t like them.”

Harry gaze narrowed and grew threatening until Draco was grunting from the zapping of his collar and stumbled to the floor after stifling a scream. The blonde began to tremble before curling up into the foetal position and shrieked our in agony. 

“Kitten, if I were you I’d go get changed,” Harry smiled wickedly.

”You’re sick!” Draco screamed.

Harry then slapped Draco in the face, causing the boy to whimper before trying to crawl up the stairs. As he got closer to the outfit Harry asked him to wear the zapping sensation calmed and felt almost blissful compared to beforehand. Almost. It still hurt. 

Draco put the clothes on before looking at himself in the mirror and trying to wipe the tears from his face and blink the red puffiness out of his eyes before going back downstairs. Only, instead of seeing Harry he saw the room was empty. 

Draco heard a click before being pulled back and nearly choked by his collar. An arm wrapped around his front, pinning his arms down and the other stroked the back of his thigh. Hot, sticky breath met his ears and he heard whispering.

”That wasn’t so hard now was it kitten?” Harry asked, “You look nice like this.”

The hand inched higher on Draco’s thigh before resting in the middle of it. Harry then licked the back of Draco’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

”You might make me give into any and all temptations I have or get.”

Harry kissed the crook of Draco’s neck, having noted down in his mind that the Slytherin was really sensitive in that spot and started sucking on it when Draco gasped. Harry slowly moved his hand higher before drawing a circle with his finger on Draco’s upper thigh. Draco winced at the contact and Harry slapped him on the ass for making any sort of noise.

”Quiet,” he said, “You can make whatever noise you like later.”

Draco nodded and bit down hard on his lip when Harry’s finger reached his entrance before breaching it ever so slightly. It was only his finger tip, but Harry began to basically massage the holes entrance, trying to push Draco to his limit. Draco groaned slightly when Harry bit into the nape of his neck hard enough for it to bleed. Harry shoved his whole fist into Draco’s hole in one movement as punishment, causing Draco to howl in pain as his blood coated Harry’s hand.

”Now kitten,” Harry whispered, “What did I say about making noise?”

Draco was shaking in pain and fear before he felt the first leave him and his collar was pulled once again, forcing him to crawl up the stairs. It was then that he saw the leash Harry had clipped onto his collar and realised that he fully belonged to the boy. 

Once inside the bathroom; Harry threw Draco into the bath and stripped himself while the blonde hugged his knees to his chest and saw the red stain on his socks from his blood. Harry then sat in the bathtub with Draco before turning the tap and filling it with warm water. 

“Kitten,” Harry started, trailing his hand from Draco’s temple to his shoulder, “this is your punishment.”

Draco raised an eyebrow before being push onto his back so that his head was under the water and he couldn’t breathe. Harry then pushed his member inside Draco’s already bleeding and damaged hole, not waiting a second for the blonde to adjust before thrusting roughly. Draco mewled and waved his arms around, trying to escape the water while Harry started to jerk the blonde off.

Anything Harry said sounded muffled to Draco while his head was under the water, but he could feel that his master was getting hard and could feel his own groin tingle at his touch. Draco’s head was pounding and all he wanted to do was open his mouth, but his body wouldn’t let him. Harry kept one arm on Draco’s chest to stop him from getting up and used the other to massage Draco’s scrotum. When Draco was close (which took a while because he really didn’t enjoy drowning and being raped at the same time), Harry stopped, denying his release before releasing his own seed into Draco.

He let go of Draco and carried him back to the bedroom bridal style, still soaking wet and still in the clothes Harry chose for him. Once Draco was on the bed, Harry began to fuck his throat, feeling the blondes airway constrict and stopping him from breathing. Harry could see that Draco’s orgasm had calmed down and began to lick his member. 

Harry left Draco’s mouth after releasing and forcing the blonde to swallow everything, he placed a cock ring on the slaves dick and a plug up his ass.

”Now you know to never disobey next again,” Harry smiled, “Will you do as I say from now on?”

Draco nodded, “Yes Master...”

”Good,” as he finished, Harry tied a ball gag on Draco’s face, dressed himself, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t usually write this kind of content, so if you would please give me advice and/or suggestions it would be much appreciated.


	3. Lewd Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a peek into what Dumbledore really wants to do but doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already said that I don’t write this often and that I would like some reader input, but if you’re uncomfortable that’s fine. I just wanted to write something you might like to see. If you do have suggestions please submit them. Any rude replies to the comment will be deleted because who gives a fuck.

Dumbledore peeked through the crack in the door to see Tom wearing absolutely nothing after having a shower. Despite being a very old man, he still felt a little jolt of electricity shoot towards his lower region and mentally slapped himself for it. 

Tom turned and noticed the man looking at him before getting a pillow and covering himself. Dumbledore blushes slightly, but his brave and reckless Gryffindor tendencies took over when lust found its way into his mind. Dumbledore closed the door behind himself before slowly walking up to the sixteen year old brunette. Tom didn’t make any move to leave and looked up at the older man with a clouded over gaze.

Dumbledore lightly touched the front of Tom’s knee before tracing it up and behind to grip the slaves ass, leaving the skin he touched tingling. He began to knead when he felt the bubble shape of Tom’s cheek, forcing Tom to let out a high pitched sigh and lean his head on the older mans chest. Dumbledore then used his other hand to stroke Tom’s slightly twitching member, making his own start to erect. 

Dumbledore pushed Tom onto the floor with no protest and began to undress himself. Once he was done, Tom pulled him down and they began to kiss, turning into a snog, turning into rutting against each other. Dumbledore then trailed kisses down Tom’s chest, pausing to lick each nipple before continuing. Once Dumbledore reached his desired destination, he licked up the shaft before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently. Tom arched his back and lifted his hips slightly after moaning, only to be pushed back down.

”Good things come to those who wait,” Dumbledore claimed. 

Tom groaned but gasped after when he felt Dumbledore prod his entrance before circling around the scrotum with his index finger. Tom tried to move towards Dumbledore’s hand and mouth but couldn’t and let a frustrated sigh. 

Dumbledore slowly inched his way up the shaft bit by bit and as soon as he took the whole thing in he gripped Tom’s balls so that he couldn’t release. He bobbed his head up and down, squeezing his hand tighter if he thought Tom was close.

”Please...” Tom moaned out.

Dumbledore ignored his request and moved his other hand to circle around Tom’s hole. Tom moaned out and pleaded again but Dumbledore denied his release, taking his mouth away from the hard member and moving his own to rub against Tom’s hole, causing a mewl to escape the brunettes mouth.

Dumbledore glided himself against Tom but never breached him fully, only letting the tip poke at the asshole before moving away. Tom began screaming his needs and begging to be ripped open, but was ignored each time. 

Dumbledore eventually got up and cast a spell that placed a ring around Tom’s cock, tied his hands together and plugged his ass with a vibrating plug. Tom began hissing, mewling, moaning and screaming at his pleasure before Dumbledore closed his eyes and listened to the sounds, his own erection still untouched.

However when he opened his eyes he was in his own bed, fully clothed, no Tom in sight and with a slight issue downstairs. Much like in the dream, the tent was still there but still untouched. Merlin he would hate himself the next day for what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel weird after writing that. Do any of you feel weird imagining an old man doing that? No? Just me. Okay.


	4. Eating, Purging and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds Narcissa in the bathroom and punishes her for what she sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say this again; gIvE mE sUgGeStIoNs PlEaSe!!!

Narcissa had fallen asleep on the couch from pure exhaustion after a too intense fuck with Hermione and didn’t have enough energy to stay awake. Hermione was confused by this, but wanted to find more of Narcissa to explore. So she did what she always did when Narcissa fell asleep and she wanted to her to have more padding. She cooked.

She went into the kitchen and searched for a new recipe she thought Narcissa might like. After having her for a month she had learnt that the girl had a weakness for raspberry anything. So when she found a recipe for jam filled biscuits she decided to give it a try.

She would admit to herself that she used magic so that they wouldn’t leak, but that didn’t mean anyone else had to know. She then decided to add her own touch by making a pink sugary icing and drizzling it in a zig zag fashion over each biscuit. She herself didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but that was probably because of her parents.

She stacked the biscuits on a plate once they were done and went to wake Narcissa. She tapped the blonde on the shoulder and her slave stirred until she opened her eyes. She slowly got up, feeling slightly lightheaded and Hermione gave her a dazzling smile that she had to admit, she adored.

”I made biscuits,” Hermione claimed proudly.

Hermione then left and came back to give Narcissa a beautiful biscuit. She felt herself salivate as the sweet and tart taste of the biscuit, jam and icing. _Raspberry,_ she thought, _My weakness._

”I did good?” Hermione asked and Narcissa nodded in reply.

Narcissa finished the biscuit and pretended she was full so that she wouldn’t have to eat anymore. Hermione didn’t like this however and evoked the Master-Slave Bond so that Narcissa would eat more.

when the blonde realised she was eating another biscuit she tried to stop but couldn’t. She looked over to Hermione who smiled back. Narcissa couldn’t talk with her mouth full so instead she looked away in shame.

hermione then pulled the Black onto her lap and started fiddling with her hair and kissing the back of her neck. Narcissa felt her eyes water but continued to eat the entire plate of biscuits.

”Good girl,” Hermione kissed Narcissa.

Narcissa kissed back after feeling the slight tingle of her collar and felt as though she would vomit soon. 

After a few minutes, Narcissa left to go to the bathroom and locked the door before the overwhelming urge took over and she forced herself to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Once there was nothing but sour tasting spit, she got up and brushed her teeth before realising Hermione had seen the whole thing. She turned around once she noticed the annoyed master in the mirror.

”How much did you see?” The blonde asked.

”Enough to know you need to be punished,” Hermione replies simply.

Narcissa gulped as Hermione lead her to the bedroom and sat her on the bed. Her hands were tied behind her back using a spell and her clothes removed with another. The blonde gulped when a ball gag and a blindfold were tied to her face. She was then dragged somewhere else and could hear Hermione shuffling behind her. 

“Just remember,” Hermione started, “you brought this on yourself.”

Hermione pushed a vibrator about twice the size of a normal dick into Narcissa and spelled it in place. She then tied Narcissa’s legs together and used a remote to turn the toy to max speed. Narcissa cried out at its size and movement before hearing her master whisper something into her ear.

”See you in a few days, my sweet,” Hermione then left and locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember those suggestions.


	5. Strawberry’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Theo try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! I have written an Incubus Harry Potter story which is basically just a bunch of stuff about Harry raping people. It has plot though.

Ron wanted to try something new. He knew Theo’s favourite food was strawberry jam on toast, which was a weird choice but oh well. He could use the strawberry jam. (A/N: I don’t know what they call jam in the UK, but where I live it’s fruit spread to go on toast and bread.)

He bought a brand new jar of jam for the occasion, because he wasn’t going to waste the already open jar for this experiment. He went into his room and got undressed so that Theo would immediately know what was going on when he called out for the boy.

”Theo!” Ron yelled, “I have something for you!”

Theo came skipping into the room and stopped to stare at his naked master, blushing immensely. Ron smiled at the very childish outfit Theo had on. A pale dungaree and a tight black and white stripped shirt. That view of each other alone made both of their cocks twitch in anticipation.

”I wanted to try something,” Ron explained, “So, if you would please get undressed and blindfold yourself.”

Theo’s blush deepened but he did what he was told and took the clothes off before tying the blindfold to his face. Ron smirked before moving the Slytherin so he was lying on his back on the bed. Ron licked his lips before dipping two fingers into the jam. (A/N: I don’t know if this is a thing people do, but I think I read about it in a Drarry thing here so...)

Ron coated Theo’s lips in the sticky substance before straddling him. Theo gasped at the sweet substance and wriggled slightly, causing him to unintentionally rub against Ron and make him moan.

Ron drew a few lines connecting to Theo’s collarbones, nipples, each hip and his belly button. He then sucked on each collarbone before following the jam lines to his nipples and sucking on those. Theo moaned and arched his back to push his chest higher before lying back down via the Master-Slave-Bond. Ron moves down to his hips and decided to push his knee against Theo and felt himself go erect at his groaning. 

“Daddy...” he whispered.

Ron then moved to Theo’s naval and proded it with his tongue. He slid down to lick Theo’s shaft before poking his entrance with his tongue. He then denied Theo what he wanted. This caused the Slytherin to whine in protest before he felt something push into his throat. 

His eyes widened but he lapped at the organ as he was fucked in the throat. It was only once he was fully coated in saliva that he pushed into Theo slightly. Theo tried to push himself against Ron’s hips, but this earned a hand around his throat. It wasn’t so tight that he couldn’t breathe, but it was enough to stop him from moving. 

Ron still has never pushed all the way in, constantly teasing Theo with just the head. And today was no different. 

Theo continued to struggle against his master and have more but the collar zapped him and he stopped. He Ron smirked at his attempts and gently tickled Theo’s scrotum before leaning down to whisper.

”Ask first okay?” 

Theo nodded before understanding how difficult this would be. After a few seconds Theo began to beg for his release but Ron simply stopped whenever he asked and instead gave the boy some Strawberry jam to eat. He would then start up again, only to do the same thing when Theo asked. This cycle went on for about half an hour surprisingly. 

“Please,” Theo said.

Ron smirked and could see the drool escaping his slaves lips. He simply said no this time before speeding up. Theo groaned louder and began begging and babbling in a blur of moans and groans of delight. Theo began panting before asking again, only to get the same reply. 

Theo gasped. He had tried with all his might to hold it in but it just wasn’t possible. Ron tisked in his ear before getting up. He took Theo’s blindfold and his clothes before leaving and locking the door. Theo’s punishment began then as the collar began to zap him for a few seconds every few minutes at a fairly high level. Ron only ever visited to leave a bowl of strawberry jam behind. This went on for two whole months.

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to suggestions.


End file.
